There are many methods of playing card games with card decks in which, when a penalty card is played by one player, the succeeding player must accept the penalty required by the penalty card. Such a penalty card, for instance, may require the receiving player to take a number of cards from a reserve card pile, thus increasing the number of cards in his hand and making it more difficult for him to be the first player to play all of the cards in his hand.
There are also methods of playing card games in which card decks have cards that reverse the direction of play or skip the succeeding player thus requiring him to miss his turn. Such cards make the deck unpredictable and create a level of excitement during playing of the game.
The present invention is an improvement over such card game methods. The invention makes the game even more unpredictable and further raises the level of excitement during playing of the game.
The inventive method requires the use of at least one card that, if played by the penalty receiving player, transfers the penalty to the succeeding player. The method also includes the use of at least one card that, if played by the penalty receiving player, returns the penalty to the preceding player. Finally, the method includes the use of at least one card that, if played by the penalty receiving player, cancels the penalty.